Sweet As Like Honey
by Cattleya Dragneel
Summary: Ketika peri sedang jatuh cinta, duniapun berwarna. Seperti apa seorang Natsu Dragneel sang penyihir yang ceroboh dan kuat menyatakan cinta? Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta yang terbalas dan apakah ini yang disebut cinta itu indah? Ini semua sangat indah dan sangat manis. Manis seperti manisnya Madu!


**Fanfic ini terinspirasi dari FT episode 219 yaitu ketika Natsu diminta menjaga Asuka.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Sweet As Like Honey**_

 ** _Natsu D x Lucy H_**

 ** _Hiro Mashima_**

 ** _Story by Cattleya Dragneel_**

 ** _Dont like? Dont scrool down!_**

 ** _Warning: Typo, alur berantakan, cerita tidak sinkron dan lain sebagainya_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 _You know? You're a stupid Beautiful. You're always make my day is colorfull. You're too Perfect and beauty more than flowers. You're my sweety love, you're too sweet more than Honey, you make my life complete!_ ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

Suatu Hari, Natsu diminta tolong oleh Al dan Bisca untuk menjaga Asuka karena mereka akan melakukan misi. Natsu bermain dan bertanding dengan Asuka, namun Natsu sengaja mengalah dan menuruti semua perintah Asuka.

Lalu Asuka ingin berjalan-jalan ketaman, sehingga Lucy dan Happy menemani Natsu dan Asuka karena takut Natsu teledor ketika menjaga Asuka.

Tiba-tiba Asuka ingin menjalankan misi agar mendapat uang untuk membeli Lacrima salju yang berada di toko pegadaian. Mau tak mau Natsu dan Lucy menyetujuinya, Happy langsung pergi ke guild untuk mengambil kertas misi.

Setelah mendapatkan uang yang cukup, Asuka menebus Lacrima yanga ada ditoko pegadaian.

Sekelompok penjahat yaitu pencuri, mengambil Lacrima itu, namun digagalkan oleh Natsu dan Asuka. Setelah itu mereka kembali ke guild untuk beristirahat dan memakan kue buatan Erza, Wendy dan Carla.

.

.

.

* * *

Sweet As Like Honey

* * *

.

.

.

Asuka memakan kue yang dihiasi white cream dan Maximun Sweet Stawberry dengan lahap. Natsu dan Lucy tersenyum melihat Asuka yang tengah senang serta makan banyak. Sedangkan Erza sedih karena ia juga ingin memakan kue tersebut.

Gadis kecil itu meminta jus lagi dan meminta izin kepada Natsu karena Natsu yang akan membayarnya "Natsu, Asuka mau jus lagi..." mintanya dengan nada menggemaskan.

Tak tega karena melihat Asuka yang menggemaskan Natsu pun mengiyakan. "Ouhh boleh saja." Natsu tersenyum kepadanya.

"Nee Natsu, aku juga mau..." rengek Happy.

"Ya kau juga boleh. Minta saja.." Tumben sekali Natsu tidak pelit. "Luce, kau juga boleh memesan jusnya..." tawar Natsu.

Lucy mengangguk "Terimakasih Natsu..."

.

.

.

.

Mereka mengobrol dan bercerita tentang hari ini, Asuka memberi tahu bahwa Natsu dan Happy berciuman. Semua yang mendengarnya pun langsung tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sedangkan Natsu dan Happy langsung _sweatdrop_ ketika mengingat kejadian itu. Otomatis Natsu dan happy menutup bibir mereka dengan tangan mereka masing-masing. Padahalkan Natsu inginnya berciuman dengan Lucy-_-

"Uhoekkkkk..." Natsu dan Happy bersamaan.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Natsu..." Happy menyalahkan Natsu.

Tak terima Natsu membela diri "Tidak, ini semua salahmu Happy..."

Lalu Natsu dan Happy menatap tajam kearah gadis penyihir bintang atau roh suci itu "INI SEMUA GARA-GARA LUCY/LUCE!" Teriak Natsu dan Happy bersamaan.

Lucy pun tersenyum kikuk... "Eheee..."

Natsu dan Happy kembali _sweatdrop_ lagi melihat tingkah so tak bersalah Lucy.

Asuka yang melihat adegan itu tertawa renyah "Hahahaha Natsu dan Happy lucu... Lucy cantik.." Asuka tersenyum.

Semua yang berada di guild tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia.

Tak lama kemudian.

"Natsu, aku lapar..." Ucap Asuka gemas.

"Hee, Asuka lapar ya?" Lucy yang menjawab. "Bagaimana kalau kita masak saja dirumah?" Ajaknya.

"Wah ide bagus Lucee..." Natsu menyetujuinya.

"Nah bagaimana kalau kita membeli bahan masakannya?" usul Happy yang dibalas anggukan oleh Natsu dan Lucy.

Asuka langsung girang mendengarnya "Yatttaaa..."

"Tapi kita memasak dimana? Dirumahku atau dirumah Natsu?" tanya Lucy.

"Dirumahku saja Lucy. Kebetulan rumahku masih rapi karena kamu yang membereskannya.."

"Baiklah Natsu.." Lucy tersenyum. "YOSH AYO KITA BERBELANJA..." Ajak Lucy dengan penuh semangat.

"AYE SIRRR..." ucap Natsu, Happy dan Asuka bersamaan.

Mereka berempat meninggalkan guild, dengan Asuka yang digendong oleh Natsu dipundaknya. Sedangkan Happy digendong oleh Lucy.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Malam telah Tiba, Al dan Bisca belum pulang, sehingga Asuka masih bersama Natsu. Asuka sedang lapar dan Lucy mengusulkan untuk memasak bersama.

Sesudah membeli bahan makanan, mereka langsung menuju rumah Natsu dan Happy. Sepanjang jalan, mereka asik mengobrol dan bercerita sehingga tak terasa mereka sudah sampai dirumah Natsu.

Mereka masuk kedalam rumah itu, dan Lucy tak terkejut dengan isi rumah Natsu, karena benar yang dikatakan Natsu, rumahnya masih rapi.

Natsu mendudukan Asuka disofa ruang tengah, disusul oleh Happy. Lucy langsung melesat menuju dapur untuk segera memasak, Natsu pun mengekori Lucy.

"Ada yang perlu aku bantu Luce?" tanya Natsu.

"Tidak perlu Natsu, kau beristirahatlah disofa bersama Asuka dan Happy. Kau pasti lelah kan?" Ucap Lucy perhatian.

Lucy mengambil beras dan bergegas mencucinya diwastafel.

Tapi sayangnya Natsu menolak "Tidak Luce. Kau juga pasti lelah kan? Aku ingin membantumu.."

"Natsu aku baik-baik saja. Ini adalah tugasku Natsu. Nah sekarang kau beristirahatlah." Bujuk Lucy.

Namun Natsu masih kekeh ingin membantu Lucy.

"Tidak mau Lucee.." Natsu sedikit merajuk dan memanyunkan bibirnya.

Tak tahan melihat Natsu merajuk, Lucy pun mengijinkan "Yasudah, Natsu kamu bisa mencuci sayuran dan buah-buahan.."

"Oke.." Natsu mengambil paper bag yang berisi bahan makanan. Ia mengeluarkan sayuran dan buah-buahan, lalu mencucinya.

Senyuman terukir diwajah cantik gadis bersurai pirang. Lucy bergegas memakai apron yang ia sediakan, rambutnya dikuncir satu yang membuat gadis itu terlihat sangat dewasa dan cantik sekali.

Natsu menatap pemandangan yang menurutnya sangat indah, lebih indah dari batu stellanium yang ada di kerajaan Stella ketika malam hari. Ia dibuat takjub oleh seorang gadis yang merupakan teman setimnya ini.

Lucy memasukan beras yang sudah dicucinya yang akan dimasak didalam panci. Sekarang, perhatiannya ia alihkan pada daging ayam yang akan ia olah menjadi makanan lezat. Ya ayam super pedas kesukaan parternya yang berambut pink itu.

Natsu memberikan beberapa sayuran kepada Lucy untuk dipotong dan dimasak.

Menurut Happy, pemandangan Lucy dan Natsu yang tengah memasak adalah pemandangan yang cocok untuk dilihat. Pasalnya, Natsu dan Lucy selalu bertengkar dalam segala hal, namun kali ini tidak.

"Nah Natsu, tugasmu telah selesai. Beristirahatlah..." Lucy menyuruh Natsu beristirahat.

Tak banyak bicara Natsu langsung mengiya kan "Baiklah Luce. Semangat masaknya." Natsu tersenyum dan menunjukan cengiran khasnya, Lucy pun membalas senyum Natsu.

.

.

20 menit kemudian

.

.

"Lucy, apa makanannya belum siap? Asuka sudah lapar..." rengek gadis cilik yang tengah kelaparan.

Lucy menoleh kesumber suara "Iya tunggu sebentar lagi Asuka. Makanannya hampir siap.." Lucy tersenyum.

Tak lama kemudian Lucy membawa beberapa piring yang berisikan makanan lezat. "Makanan sudah siap..."

"Wahh kelihatannya enak..." ujar Asuka riang.

"Wahh baunya harum sekali Luce.." girang Natsu. Happy mengangguk tanda setuju.

"Nah silahkan dimakan..." ucap Lucy.

Tanpa aba-aba mereka langsung menyambar makanan lezat itu seperti orang yang tak makan selama seminggu. Sangat lahap, dan Asuka juga makan banyak.

"Wah enak sekali Luce.." Ucap Natsu dengan mulut yang menggembung karena sedang makan ayam pedas kesukaannya.

"Natsu, makanlah dan jangan bicara dulu..." Lucy pun menasehati.

Mereka pun makan dengan tenang karena Lucy selalu menjitak Natsu yang mencoba berbicara ketika makan, padahal sudah dinasehati secara baik-baik oleh Lucy. Dasar Natsu.

Asuka dan Happy hanya tertawa melihat tingkah laku mereka yang konyol, tingkah laku Natsu dan Lucy.

.

.

* * *

Acara makan malam pun berakhir, Lucy langsung membereskan semua piring kotor dan menuju kedapur. Lucy mencuci piring itu diwastafel, dan tanpa sadar Natsu sudah berada dibelakang Lucy dengan jarak yang sangat dekat karena Lucy dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Natsu dileher dan bahu nya.

Lucy kaget dibuatnya dan hampir memecahkan piring kalau saja tidak tertangkap oleh Natsu. Kini posisi Natsu seperti tengah memeluk Lucy dari belakang. Oh Sweet...

Mereka masih dalam posisi itu, dan perlahan tapi pasti, Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Lucy karena teringat peristiwa tadi siang.

' _Apa Natsu dan Lucy pernah berciuman' tanya Asuka polos._

Seperti terdapat magnet diantara mereka berdua, Natsu dan Lucy tak bergeming dan malah hampir berciuman jika saja tak terdengar suara-

"Natsu, Lucy aku ngantuk..." ucap Asuka yang berada dibelakang Natsu dan Lucy sambil mengucek matanya.

Natsu hanya menoleh tanpa menggeserkan badannya yang menempel dengan Lucy. Lucy segera membersihkan tangannya yang terdapat sabun "Natsu, bisakah kau minggir sebentar?" tanya Lucy dan Natsu hanya merengut.

Lucy langsung menghampiri Asuka yang masih mengucek matanya pelan.

"Wah Asuka sudah mengantuk ya. Ayo kita tidur." Ajak Lucy yang langsung menggendong tubuh mungil Asuka dan membawanya kekamar Natsu.

Natsu melanjutkan kerjaan Lucy yang tertinggal, yaitu membilas piring dan sebagainya. Sejak kapan Natsu jadi serajin ini? Wtf!

Setelah Natsu selesai, ia menghampiri Lucy dan Asuka yang berada dikamarnya. Gadis pirang cantik itu terlihat sedang mendongeng untuk Asuka. Natsu mendekati Lucy yang sedang tiduran diranjang bersama gadis kecil itu. Natsu tersenyum meilhat Lucy yang seperti seorang ibu untuk Asuka.

Tak lama kemudian, Asuka tertidur, sementara Lucy dan Natsu duduk disofa ruang tengah. Disana, terdapat Happy yang tertidur pulas disofa. Lalu lucy menggendongnya karena khawatir kalau Natsu akan menindih tubuh kecil Happy.

Lucy menyenderkan tubuhnya disofa Natsu sambil memeluk Happy yang tengah tidur pulas, serta Natsu yang berada disampingnya.

Hening melanda, namun tak lama dipecahkan –

"Hari ini sangat melelahkan, ya kan Luce?" tanya Natsu kepada gadis disebelahnya.

Lucy menoleh kearah Natsu yang masih memandang lurus "Ya kau benar Natsu-." Lucy menggantungkan kalimatnya "Tapi hari ini sangat menyenangkan..." lanjutnya.

Natsu yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh kearah Lucy, sedangkan Lucy tersenyum tulus kepada Natsu.

"Masakanmu sungguh enak Luce, aku harap bisa selalu memakan masakanmu, ya setiap hari.." Natsu mengatakannya dengan wajah polos sedangkan kini pipi Lucy memerah seperti tomat.

"Kalau itu maumu, aku bisa memasaknya setiap hari, untukmu dan Happy..."

"Ya aku harap bisa seperti itu Luce..."

"Iya Natsu, semoga saja."

Tanpa mereka sadari, wajah mereka sangat dekat sekali, sampai-sampai mereka bisa merasakan hembusan nafas satu sama lain. Lucy menjadi gugup seketika, dan wajah Natsu memerah namun mereka masih mendekatkan wajah satu sama lain dan ketika mereka hampir menempelkan bibir satu sama lain –

"Mama, Papa jangan pergi..." terdengar suara tangisan gadis kecil yang mengigau. Tanpa berlama lama, Natsu dan Lucy segera berlari kekamar dimana Asuka berada.

Lucy yang tak sadar masih menggendong Happy dan memeluknya. Seperti memeluk boneka.

Dengan cekatan Natsu meraih tubuh gadis kecil yang sedari tadi mengigau. Gadis kecil itu membukakan matanya dan mendapati sosok seorang gadis dewasa dan pria dewasa dihadapannya, namun bukanlah mama dan papanya.

"Natsu, Lucy aku takut..." ia pun menangis dipelukan Natsu.

"Cup cup, sudah Asuka tak usah khawatir, disini ada Natsu dan Lucy.." Natsu mengusap rambut hijau tua itu dengan lembut.

Lalu Lucy memembelai Asuka yang ada dipelukan Natsu. Sungguh seperti keluarga bahagia.

Natsu menggendong Asuka, dan membawanya keluar kamar dengan Lucy yang mengekori Natsu.

Lucy mengambil segelas air untuk Asuka. Dan ketika ia kembali, ia mendapati Natsu tengah membelai Asuka dengan sayang layaknya seorang ayah pada putrinya. Ia menggendong Asuka dan menenangkan Asuka yang mulai berhenti menangis. Natsu mondar mandir sembari menggendong Asuka.

Lucy menghampiri Natsu, dan memberikan gelas berisi air putih untuk Asuka, tak lupa Happy masih stay dipelukan Lucy. Namun, Happy terbangun dan memilih untuk duduk disofa.

Kini giliran Lucy yang menggendong Asuka, dan Natsu memeluk Lucy dari belakang yang sedang menggendong Asuka.

"Sudah Asuka jangan menangis lagi. Mama dan Papamu pasti pulang." Ucap Lucy.

"Lucy, aku senang ada Lucy dan Natsu." Ucap Asuka.

Pria bersurai pink itu hanya tersenyum dan mengusap kepala Asuka pelan.

"Asuka tenang saja, aku akan menjagamu.." kata Natsu.

Sedangkan Happy sedang memandng mereka "Mewrewka sewpertwi kewluwargwa bahawgiwa hweheehwe..." dengan menggulungkan lidahnya.

Kini Asuka pun mulai terlelap lagi. Dan tak lama pintu rumah Natsu diketuk oleh seseorang.

Natsu membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Ternyata mereka adalah Al dan Bisca.

"Wah Asuka sudah tidur..." kata Bisca.

"Maaf ya Natsu, Lucy kami pulang terlambat dan merepotkan kalian.." ujar Al.

Lucy menggeleng pelan "Ah tidak kok, kami senang bermain dengan Asuka.."

"Ya itu benar, kami menghabiskan waktu dengan menjalankan beberapa misi kecil bersama Asuka.." kata Natsu yang tengah menggendong Asuka.

Natsu mengalihkan gendongan Asuka pada Al.

"Ayo dong kalian cepat menyusul kami..." Goda Bisca yang membuat Natsu dan Lucy blushing.

"Ahahaha kami masih muda Bisca..." elak Lucy sedangkan Natsu, pipinya bersemu merah.

"Tapi dari segi umur, kalian sudah cukup kok, mengingat 7 tahun kalian tertidur.. dan cepatlah buat Dragneel junior heheh " goda Bisca.

Mendengar godaan Bisca membuat Natsu dan Lucy memanas, dan malu.

"Yasudah kami pulang dulu ya.."

Bisca dan Al melambaikan tangan mereka, Natsu dan Lucy memandang mereka sampai tak terlihat lagi.

Natsu dan Lucy masuk kedalam rumah karena udara diluar sudah mulai dingin.

"Natsu, aku juga harus pulang, ini sudah malam." Ucap Lucy.

Namun Natsu menyeringai, dan membuat Lucy begiding ngeri.

"Siapa bilang kau bisa pulang Luce?" Natsu kini menghimpit tubuh Lucy ketembok

"Ee-ehh kenapa Natsu?

"Lebih baik kau tidur disini, kau tahu..."

Lucy semakin tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Natsu.

"Natsu jangan becanda. Aku mau pulang.."

"Kau tak boleh pulang malam ini. Menginaplah dan tidur bersamaku.." ucap Natsu yang membuat Lucy sangat malu dan blushing.

"Hey Natsu, tapi itu tidak boleh..." protes Lucy.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?" tanya Natsu.

"Kita belum menikah Natsu!" tegas Lucy.

"Tapi biasanya juga kita tidur bersama kan Luce?" kata Natsu lagi.

"Iya tapi itu, em kita tidak boleh membiasakannya.." jawab Lucy yang gugup dan tidak jelas.

Bukannya mendengarkan Lucy, Natsu malah menggendong Lucy ala bridal style ke kamar Natsu.

Sesampainya mereka dikamar, Natsu menurunkan Lucy diranjangnya.

"Hufttt untunglah Happy sudah tidur.." kata Natsu yang sedang merasa lega.

"Memangnya kenapa Natsu?" tanya Lucy penasaran.

"Karena kalau dia masih bangun-." Natsu menggantungkan perkataaannya, Natsu mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Lucy yang sudah dihimpitnya ditembok "Dia akan mengganggu kita Luce..." Natsu menyeringai.

Lucy begidig ngeri melihat Natsu yang seperti sekarang ini. Sungguh sangat mesum. "Hey, ada apa denganmu Natsu?"

"Tidak ada.." jawab Natsu seadanya. "Tapi aku ingin kau menginap disini dan tidur bersamaku Luce!" lanjut Natsu.

"Tapi Natsu, aku harus pulang." Tolak Lucy.

"Tidak boleh. Ayo tidur!" Natsu pun memaksa Lucy dan merebahkan Lucy diranjangnya dan tak lupa menindihnya.

"Ah kita tidak akan tidur.." Ucapan Natsu yang membuat Lucy semakin bingung.

"Lalu? Kau mau apa Natsu?" tanya Lucy yang sudah berkeringat dingin melihat kelakuan Natsu yang aneh dan posisi yang sangat tak lazim ini. Natsu menindih tubuh seksi seorang Lucy.

Natsu menyeringai lagi "Kita akan membuat Dragneel junior seperti yang dikatakan Bisca tadi.."

"APAAAA?" teriak Lucy.

"Iya Luce, kita akan membuat babies yang sangat lucu dan cantik atau tampan. Kau mau kan?" tanya Natsu.

Mendengar permintaan Natsu, membuat Lucy memerah padam seperti tomat. "Tapi kita harus menikah terlebih dahulu Natsu." Lucy berhenti sejenak "Setelah menikah, kau bebas melakukan apa saja padaku, seperti yang kau mau.." kata Lucy panjang lebar.

"Eh benarkah? Aku kira dengan kita menempelkan tubuh kita semalaman kamu akan hamil Luce.." kata Natsu innocent.

Lucy yang mendengar perkataan Natsu barusan hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya.

"Hey Natsu, siapa yang memberi tahumu soal itu?" tanya Lucy.

Dengan cepat Natsu menjawab "Happy.."

Lucy menggelengkan kepalanya. "Bukan begitu cara membuatku hamil.." kata Lucy pasrah dengan kebodohan Natsu.

Lalu Natsu terdiam dan pipinya tiba-tiba memerah.

"Natsu? Ada apa? kenapa wajahmu memerah begitu?" tanya Lucy khawatir.

"Apakah dengan melakukan hal yang tidak seronoh, kau bisa hamil Luce?" tanya Natsu dengan wajah bodohnya. Lucy hanya mengangguk.

Lalu Lucy berfikir sejenak. "Hey, kau tahu dari mana soal itu?" tanya Lucy.

"Em begini, aku mendengar beberapa percakapan orang-orang di guild tentang hal tidak seronoh, dan Gray juga mendengarnya.." kata Natsu.

"Kau tahu hal seronoh, tapi tak tahu tujuannya untuk apa kah?" tanya Lucy yang kini suda tidak ditindih Natsu lagi.

"Apakah tujuannya untuk membuat bayi?" tanya Natsu.

"Iya, tujuannya untuk itu Natsu." Jawab Lucy.

Natsu langsung tersenyum dan menyeringai. "Jadi, tinggal kita buka bajumu dan bajuku kan Luce?" kata Natsu yang tengah senang karena bisa melihat tubuh molek sang Lucy Heartfilia.

"Hee? Apa yang kau katakan?" tanya Lucy yang sedang menghentikan Natsu yang mencoba melepaskan baju yang dipakainya. Ketika Lucy berhasil, ia langsung menjitak kepala Natsu dengan keras.

BLETAKKKKKK.

"AWWWW ITTTAI LUCEEE!" teriak Natsu yang tengah kesakitan dan mengusap kepala pink berharganya.

"Makanya jangan berbuat mesum Natsu!" kata Lucy yang tengah kesal.

Lucy langsung bangkit dan berjalan meninggalkan Natsu, namun tangan Lucy ditahan oleh Natsu. Kini mereka tengah berdiri dengan Lucy yang membelakangi Natsu.

"Hey Luce, maafkan aku. Aku hanya bercanda Luce..." kata Natsu yang masih menggenggam tangan Lucy.

Namun, gadis cantik itu tak bergeming sedikitpun. Tampaknya Lucy sangat marah.

"Luce, aku tahu bagaimana caranya membuat bayi, aku tahu semuanya, aku hanya sedang bercanda Luce..."

Lucy mengalihkan pandanganya dan menatap Natsu. "Jangan lakukan ini lagi Natsu. Aku sedih jika kau hanya melihatku dari badanku saja..." kini Lucy menangis.

Melihat Lucy yang sedang menangis karena kesalahannya, Natsu langsung menarik tubuh Lucy kedalam pelukannya. Lucy tidak menolak dipeluk oleh Natsu.

Gadis bersurai pirang itu masih terisak dipelukan Natsu. Lalu Natsu melepaskan pelukan itu dan menatap mata Lucy lekat dan dalam. Lucy tak bisa menghindari tatapan Natsu.

"Aku tidak seperti itu Luce! You know? You're a stupid Beautiful. You're always make my day is colorfull. You're too Perfect, beauty more than flowers. You're my sweety lovely, you're too sweet more than Honey, you make my life complete. Aku sangat nyaman berada disisimu Lucy, aku menyukai semua yang ada pada dirimu. Aku mencintamu Lucy!" tegas Natsu.

Mendengar apa yang diucapkan Natsu, Lucy kini terisak dan bahagia mendengarnya "Aku juga mencintamu Natsu. Itulah kata-kata yang aku tunggu dari dulu. Terimakasih kau selalu menjagaku, menyelamatkanku, dan berada disisiku selama ini. Aku mencintamu Natsu.."

Natsu langsung membeku mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari bibir Lucy. Ia dengan reflek langsung mencium bibir ranum Lucy dengan cepat, dan mengulumnya serta memagutnya dengan lihai. Lucy tak menolak itu semua, Lucy justru menikmati dan membalas ciuman yang diberikan Natsu. Panas namun nyaman, itulah yang dirasakan oleh Lucy. Setelah cukup lama, mereka menyudahi ciuman panas itu. Akhirnya setelah gagal berkali-kali mereka bisa kissing juga huhhh..

Natsu langsung menarik Lucy kedalam pelukannya lagi, lagi dan lagi. Natsu mencium pucuk kepala Lucy dengan sangat lembut dan penuh kasih sayang.

"Ayo kita menikah, Luce.." Ajak Natsu dengan grins khasnya.

"Umm..." Lucy langsung menjawabnya tanpa pikir panjang dan tersenyum manis kepada Natsu, hanya kepada calon suaminya tercinta.

Malam ini, merupakan malam terindah bagi mereka berdua. Natsu dan Lucy memutuskan untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat, karena mereka sudah memulai proses untuk membuat baby Dragneel malam ini.

Meski tanpa cincin, Lucy tak ambil pusing tentang lamaran Natsu. Baginya, cincin hanyalah sebuah simbol. Nanti juga Natsu akan membelikannya.

Lucy sangat senang dengan apa yang terjadi, Natsu melamarnya. Sungguh ini kali pertamanya mendengar Natsu mengatakan hal manis.

Biasanya Natsu selalu menyebalkan tapi kali ini berbeda, Natsu membuat hatinya berdebar tak karuan. Membuatnya dimabuk kepayang. Natsu hanya berkata manis padanya, pada Lucy Heartfilia seorang. Apakah ini yang dinamakan cinta yang terbalas dan apakah ini yang disebut cinta itu indah? Ini semua sangat indah dan sangat manis. Manis seperti manisnya Madu!

Diluar kamar, Happy mendengar suara aneh.

"Ahhh Natsuu..."

"Hahhhh Lucee..."

"Natsu pelan-pelan ahhhhhhh~.."

"Luceeeehhh.."

Begitulah suara yang didengar oleh Happy yang tidur disofa.. Happy langsung menutup telinganya rapat-rapat.

"Mereka berisik sekali.." ucap Happy.

.

.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Gimana minna-san? Ceritanya gaje ya? Gak nyambung yaa? Wkwkwk maafkan deh author emang gini kalo bikin story. Btw semoga kalian suka dengan oneshoot yang pertama dibuat oleh author. Jangan lupa Review-nya ya. Kalo reviewnya banyak nanti bakal author bikin sequelnya wkwkwk.

Dont forget to review this story and click Follow or Favorite to this story or author:)))

Your reviews is my Happiness..


End file.
